


Moi seguro?

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras unha pequena discusión, Ushijima e arrepentirse Tendou parecen ir máis lonxe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moi seguro?

\- Wakatoshi, correo está seguro?  
Outra é Tendou desengatada. Ushijima, cando se referiu a "saír" só se refire a acción, non o Estado. Pero parece que as intencións crueis para escapar e non saber nada sobre el.  
\- Está seguro? - Ela preguntou a máis alta e afirmou que o presione no brazo forte da ruiva. Sentiu-se nervioso e non entender o por que.  
 - Satori, eu nunca me sentín tan seguro empurrar-me e quere falar contigo. Independente Gústame, eu beijei ou calquera outra cousa ... I; Eu sinto a súa falta. - Tentou facer valer a súa voz no final apagado obvio que non se pode dubidar. - Gústame saír con vostede, gustaríame ouvídelo falar sen parar e, cren ou non, se eu prestar atención.  
Lembro a primeira vez que me contou sobre Naruto ou como actrices ben son os seus filmes favoritos. Tamén a semana pasada, cando quería que suxerir un grave e dificilmente podería darlle un de terror. Que é patético, non? I, Ushijima Wakatoshi querendo que ensina Tendou contra o terror. - El tragou en seco e esvarou súa man para abaixo do brazo do lado de fóra, entón, para romper a adherencia. - Eu penso moitas cousas, eu teño pensado moito sobre vostede e como eu teño de ti para seguirme.  
E eu creo que non é necesario para responder o que me pediu. Teño digressed tanto, eu teño medo que segue falando e funcionando de novo como fixo no baño. - El tragou en seco. Falou moito, quizais máis que fixo na súa vida. El tende a caer no redundancias perdidos nas súas ideas. Pero despois de tanto dixo que pensa.  
Con todo, Ushijima comezou a falar do que el sentía, sobre como eu perda, o que eu o amaba.  
Os pobres Tendo nunca pensei que ía sentir así, e todo por mor del.  
\- Lembro tamén que ... - El riu nerviosamente, non podía crer que algo tan lonxe lembrar, se cadra tres anos.  
\- Non é patético, Wakatoshi! Es número un na provincia, e, por suposto, ser sempre o número un para min.  
El sorriu, o seu ampliación sorriso. Eu estaba feliz, moi feliz. Era tolo para realizar sen el dicir o que pensaba.  
Era un abrazo con el, pero iso quería dicir?  
Tendou ampliou o seu sorriso e sentiu Ushijima derreter. Satori é encantador, que realizou e agora abraza, podería dicir. Pero o que significaba o abrazo? Absolutamente nada. Poden falar, pero non discutiu sobre a súa situación. - Imos saír hoxe e mañá despois da escola. - Suxeriu.  
\- Wakatoshi ~! Estou pedindo para saír? - El preguntou, movendo os cejitas a toda velocidade.  
Tendo parecía moi feliz coa noticia, e máis co feito de que en todas as veces que estaba mal, e moito. Droga! El enviara todo ao inferno por un equivocamiento simple.  
\- Imos saír agora! - Exclamou a pelirroja, incrible animado coas palabras que agora parecía ser o seu compañeiro ou a súa parella.  
Se o último é máis probable.  
Unha vez eu estaba tan feliz Tendou, o mesmo que precisaba moito tempo. Agora fala de novo, non hai ningunha maneira que se sentir máis feliz. El non estaba interesado en saber que tipo de relación que tiñan, agora, só quere saír e distraído por un tempo.  
\- Si, estou a pedir-lle para fóra. - El respondeu un pouco tarde. Así, o novo matrimonio empezou a camiñar cara o seu destino. - Quere volver á sala de xogo? - Non pasou boa alí, a pesar de ser incrible lounge. - Eu estaba ansioso para jugar.- falso, pero o que lle gusta do outro, non?  
\- Vostede contou Arcade? - Dixo animado, tendo, con todo, recordou que sempre facía o mesmo, unha e outra vez, polo que pensei noutra cousa.  
\- Nah! Isto é para nerds, é un nerd, Wakatoshi-kun? - El preguntou, sacudindo a cabeza para os lados.  
Con todo, el veu coa idea perfecta do que facer, especialmente pola noite, despois dun árduo día de escola.  
\- Queres ir mañá á feira? Non tiven tempo de ir á final e formación ... Se queres VIR PEEEEEEEEEERO, muuuuuuy que sería óptimo! - Ela exclamou cun enorme sorriso de lado a lado.  
Tendou non importa gritando no medio da rúa. É tan espontáneo eo sorriso no seu rostro nunca foi tentado desaparecer. Moi prefiren velo chorar ou con aquela expresión de malestar que tivo recentemente.  
\- Vou contigo. - El comentou. Mantendo o seu rostro duro. A súa voz, tan profundo, quedou en silencio. Unha vez máis, están volvendo para a fermosa relación de amizade que tiñan.  
\- Pero agora non quere saír? - El preguntou de novo, como eles deixaron.  
\- Naah! Sinto o cheiro de cloro, e prefiren estar ben cuqui para mañá. - El chiscou e bateu as súas costas lentamente Ushijima como case sempre adoitaba facer. Ah! Wakatoshi era tan suave e cheiraba ben, preguntoulle como gran sería a idea de durmir abrazada ó lado dunha noite, como aqueles típicos filmes romcoms Hollywood.  
Foi así mesmo, non quería bico-lo. Non ir máis rápido cando estaba na isto estaba seguro.  
-... - El quedou parado por un momento en silencio. Que entendeu Tendou? Non, non vai entender, pero así, non entendín. Con sinxeleza, deu de ombreiros e balance a cabeza, seguido por un "ok" soft.


End file.
